Sepenggal Pengalaman di Bus
by Akina Kazumi
Summary: Summary : Sasuke, Neji dan Akatsuki menaiki bus yang membawa kesialan selama perjalanan mereka. ["Konde loncaaaat… !"] ["Sialaaaann, Aduh, duuuh.. !" Sasori misuh-msiuh sambil megangin mulutnya yang kejedot pegangan bangku depan . Maklum, tinggi tubuhnya yang paling pendek di bus] Warning : OOC, mungkin banyak typo –heheh- ,


Warning : OOC, mungkin banyak typo –heheh-

Rating : T

###*****###

Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Sepenggal Pengalaman di Bus**

 **.**

 **.**

Don't like, no problem : )

.

.

.

"Konoha, konoha, konohaaaa.. ! Yak masih muat, masih muaaaat !" Teriak si kondektur bus Kaminarimon sambil menyandar di daun pintu bus. Teriakannya sangat memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya di siang yang panas di terminal Iwagakure. Tak lama, si kondektur memperhatikan rongga bus yang beberapa belum terisi penumpang.

"Bu, tolong anaknya dipangku buk !" Teriaknya lagi ketika melihat seorang ibu bersama anaknya yang hampir seberat setengah kwintal.

"Yeee, gak liat apa si abang anak saya gede begini, yang ada paha saya rontok nanti. Lagian juga blum banyak penumpang begini" Jawab si ibu misuh-misuh.

 _"_ _Waduh, bisa rugi gua"_ batin si kondektur was-was.

"Tenang bang, anak saya juga saya itung bayar deh" Ucap si ibu lagi.

"Okeeehh !, gituh dong buu, hehehe… " Jawab si kondektur sambil nyengir laknat.

###*****###

Segerombalan lelaki bujang dengan karakter labil, menghampiri bus Kaminarimon yang sedang anteng di terminal sambil menunggu para penumpang yang akan membawa mereka ke Konohagakure. Ketika mereka akan menaiki bus dengan tidak santai, mereka dicegat oleh sang kondektur yang cengok melihat penampilan mereka.

"Bang, itu apa-apaan bawa-bawa pohon segala ? Terus nih anak kecil gak gratis yaa !" Sembur si kondektur.

"Hueeee.. Tobi gak boleh masuk senpaaai ! Hiks.. hiks .." Tangis si lelaki bertopeng satria baja hitam lebay.

"Tobi, lu apa-apaan sih ?! Badan sama umur lu doang tua tapi kelakuan lu bocah banget" Ucap si rambut merah.

"Eh, yang gue maksud anak kecil itu eluuu rambut apel, bukan laki-laki labil bertopeng ini ?" Jawab sang kondektur.

"Lu, ngatain w anak kecil hah, kondektur bangkot ?! gini-gini w paling tua tau gak ?!" Balas si rambut merah sewot.

"Hmpf.. paling tua aja bangga Sasori-danna, hm. Gue aja paling muda biasa aja, hm" Ujar si blonde

"Kau tahu, ini adalah tunas pohon pembawa keberuntungan yang kuambil dari kuil nakano" Jawab si loreng yang akhirnya menjawab dengan asbun –asal bunyi-

"Waaah, bisa untuk mendapatkan uang juga tidak ?" Si kondektur matre mulai terhipnotis oleh penjelasan ngawur si loreng bernama Zetsu.

"Kalo itu sih kurang tau yaa, pokoknya pembawa keberuntunganlah !" Ucap si Zetsu yang lama-lama kesal juga karena dicegat dengan pertanyaan gak penting kondektur.

"Woooi, kalian kok bukannya naik bus ini malah ngantri gak jelas ?! Emang busnya dah penuh ?" Datanglah satu manusia aneh lagi sambil nenteng clurit –mau manen baaang-

"Lu mau ngerampok bang ?" Jawab si kondektur sudah pasang kuda-kuda buat jaga-jaga.

"Eh, cadar bau. Kalo gue mau ngerampok gak perlu tereak kali. Mana ada perampok teriak. Nih manusia kenapa pada belum pada masuk ?" Jawab si anak clurit –plak-

"Oh ini temen-temen lu bang, sorii.. gue kira lu gak kenal.. hehe " Jawab si kondektur yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu –author capek nulis kondektur terus ^u^-

"Gue sih sebenarnya gak pernah mau kenal ma nih manusia-manusia labil, tapi takdir berkata lain. Sekarang mendingan lu gak usah banyak cingcong kalo gak mau w kalungin nih clurit ke leher lu. Gue ma para manusia ini mau naik bus. Masih muat kan?" Todong Hidan si anak clurit P X L.

"Masih bang, masih muat.. eheheh" si Kakuzu nyerah. Masih sayang nyawa.

Sampai akhirnya para _troublemaker_ naik ke dalam bus. Penumpang lain ikutan risih karena penampilan dan bawaan mereka yang gak wajar. Sasori duduk bersama Tobi, Hidan bersama Zetzu. Mereka berempat memilih kursi agak kebelakang. Sedangkan si blonde Deidara duduk sendiri dan memilih kursi agak didepan, menghindari teman-teman rusuhnya.

"Bu, penampilan mereka gokil banget ya bu" Celetuk si anak gendut tadi yang bersama ibunya.

"Iya nak, kita mesti hati-hati. Zaman sekarang banyak orang berkedok lugu padahal ingin berbuat jahat. Dan kamu kalau sudah besar jangan berpenampilan dan berperilaku seperti mereka ya. Nanti kamu jomblo trus loh" Jawab si ibu.

.

.

Tidak lama, kakuzu menghampiri setiap penumpang untuk menarik ongkos.

"Gila looe, blum juga jalan nih bus, dah tarikin ongkos aja" Teriak Sasori yang paling gak bisa kontrol emosi.

"Yaiyalaah, kalo tiba-tiba di jalan lu kebelet boker trus minta diturunin trus langsung ngacir, gue sih ogah bayarin lu pada !" Kakuzu beralasan.

"Yaudah, nih. Ambil aja kembaliannya !" Sasori memberikan uang pecahan berjumlah 350.000. Kakuzu menyambar uang tersebut dan menghitungnya.

"Lu gile, ini mah boro-boro kembalian ! kurang banget iyaaa !" Kakuzu ngamuk.

"Emang berapa yang mesti kita bayar ?" Tanya Zetzu.

"Kurang 75.000 ribu !"

"Heeh, banyak amat. Lu korupsi yaaak ?" Hidan mulai ikutan emosi.

"Nih w jelasin, 1 orang 75.000 dan lu berlima jadi 375.000, ditambah satu pohon dan satu clurit yang lu pada taro di sisi jalanan penumpang masuk, nah masing-masing 25.000 jadinya 50.000 .. total yang harus loe pada bayar 425.000. Loe ngasih gue 350.000 berarti kurang 75.000 !" Kakuzu bak seorang guru matematika –nyesek-.

"Apa-apaan 1 orang 75.000 ?! Seminggu yang lalu masih 50.000 !" Ngeles si Sasori.

"Jengkol aja harganya naik trus, masa ongkos kagak naek. Lagian lu nonton berita dooong !" Balas Kakuzu

"Pantesan cadar lu bau jengkol, Trus apa-apaan lu ngasih _charge_ 50.000 ?!"

"Dengan loe pada naruh nih bawaan gembel di tempat jalan penumpang, lu sudah membuat gue rugi 50.000 dengan tidak memberikan ruang untuk penumpang yang gak dapet duduk buat gelantungan" Kakuzu senyum puas nan licik dibalik cadarnya.

Mau gak mau, Hidan akhirnya memberikan tambahan kekurangan 75.000 dengan hati gak ikhlas, dicampur recehan yang sudah dia bendol.

" _Kampreeeet_ ".

###*****###

 _Sasuke's POV_

Ups...Eits ! Dengan awalan yang nggak terlalu panjang, aku meloncat naik bus Kaminarimon yang separuh badannya telah keluar dari terminal. Aku telat ke terminal akibat ketiduran, setelah hampir semalam suntuk jalan-jalan keliling Iwagakure bersama keponakanku disana.

Sebenarnya aku masih mau jalan-jalan di Iwagakure, tapi karena libur sekolah telah usai, maka aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Aku sering membayangkan, semester depan sudah bisa ikut Seleksi Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru, seperti kak Itachi. Rencananya sih, aku mau kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran, lalu ambil spesialis bedah plastik. Awalnya kakek Madara melarang keras, karena pikirnya selesai ambil spesialis bedah plastik, aku akan jadi dukun kecantikan -_-"

Kakek Madara memang sering punya khayalan dan ide yang gak masuk akal, kalau ditentang malah tersinggung. Katanya aku gak menghargai orang tua. Bahkan sering menyalahkan ayah, yang menurutnya gak bisa mendidik anak.

Dan eits… ! Setelah bersiap-siap bergantung selama lima jam perjalanan Iwagakure-Konohagaure, ternyata rongga bus Kaminarimon masih menyimpan satu kursi kosong untukku. Dan sekali lagi, Eits.. ! Kursi kosong itu menyediakan sesosok manusia manis disebelahnya. Mungkinkah juga buatku ?

"Kursinya ada yang menempati tidak ?" ucapku sopan menunjuk kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Tidak ada, silahkan"

Oh, _my God_ ! suaranya lembut sekali, meski terkesan dibuat-buat. Sekarang giliranku menampakkan kesan sebagai cowok tersopan sejagat. Duduk manis, lipat tangan di dada dengan sedikit lirik kanan kiri. Meski tonjolan jakun di leherku naik turun lima puluh kali permenit, menelan liur demi melihat lagi wajah manis di sampingku.

 _End of Sasuke's POV_

###*****###

Ckiiiittt… !

Sang sopir dengan tindikan gak kira-kira –pasti taukaaan- , mengerem secara mendadak pada bus yang dia kendarai. Sontak dia mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya kejendela.

"Heeehhh, kalo naik motor yang bener dong, loe kira gue bawa kambing. Motor masih nyicil aja belagu luuuu.. !"

"Konde loncaaaat… !" Latahan konyol keluar dari mulut Zetsu ketika sopir ngerem mendadak.

"Sialaaaann. Aduh, duuuh.. !" Sasori misuh-msiuh sambil megangin mulutnya yang kejedot pegangan bangku depan . Maklum, tinggi tubuhnya yang paling pendek di bus.

.

.

 _Sasuke's POV_

Gesekan mendadak antara ban bus dan aspal membuat lipatan tangan dan duduk manisku ambruk. Refleks tanganku bertumbu pada pegangan bangku di depanku.

"Ma… maaf !" Gugupnya ketika tangan lembutnya mendarat di punggung tanganku, akibat rem mendadak bus.

Semua orang menyumpahi pengendara motor yang baru melintas, memalang di depan bus yang hampir tersungkur karena rem mendadak.

"Kamu gak terima maafku ?"

"Oh, sama sekali enggak !"

Matanya membelalak kaget, sekaligus takut.

"Maksudku nggak apa-apa" Klarifikasiku.

Kudapatkan dia tersenyum mendengar pengakuanku barusan, manis sekali ! Kucoba melambungkan khayal, mencari materi pembahasan selanjutnya, karena rasanya masih risih untuk _to the point_ tanya nama.

"Mau ke Konoha juga?" Untungnya dia menyapa duluan.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ehm… ehmm !

Tiba-tiba cowok yang duduk persis di kursi belakangku, mendehem laksana mengiklankan permen pelega tenggorokan. Aku cuekin, kalau memang _gentle_ , kenapa gak dari tadi pindah kesini sebelum aku datang. Aku mencoba melirik cowok itu, dan memang ada raut cemburu disana.

"Namaku Dara !"

"Kalo aku Sasuke" Jawabku spontan mendengar pengakuannya.

Deheman usil kembali mengusik. Tetap tak kupedulikan. Kuraih kacamata hitam dari _handbag_ ku, lalu kembali santai berbagi cerita dengan Dara.

"Kamu kenal cowok yang dibelakang bangku kita ?" Bisikku pada Dara.

"Nggak !" Tegasnya membuatku semakin semangat buat cuekin cowok iseng itu.

Ketika deheman demi deheman nggak juga reda, malah terdengar nggak wajar, kuberanikan diri melepas kacamata dan menatapnya tajam.

Tapi, kurasakan jantungku berdebar nggak wajar, ketika kucermati cowok berambut panjang dan bermata _amethyst_ itu. Neji ? Desis batinku. Begitu beraninya dia mengedipkan mata ke tatapanku. Aku buang muka sebelum darahku semakin mendididh.

Neji ! Ya, cowok itu Neji. Kakak kelasku dulu. Cowok yang merasa dirinya "ter" dalam , terpintar, dan segala yang ter-ter lainnya. Karena itu pulalah dia berani merampas Sakura dariku. Sekarang, keberaniannya belum juga berkurang, sampai mau main mata ke aku –ge er banget lu sas -_-" – Apa dia lupa kalau mata kirinya pernah membiru akibat tinjuku saat dia datang meminta maaf sekaligus melantunkan sesal telah merebut Sakura dariku ?

 _Flashback_

"Sas, maafin gue. Suer ! Gue gak tau kalau Sakura dah jadian ama lu." Ucapnya saat itu.

"Silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini !" Perintahku sambil menunjuk kea rah pintu.

"Tapi Sas, kamu mau maafin aku kan ?"

Aku juga gak habis pikir saat itu, kenapa sampai tinjuku yang melayang untuk mewakili kalimat yang akan kuutarakan padanya.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku berhak menerima semua ini. Tapi kamu juga pikir, Sas ! Kamu gak pernah cerita kalo Sakura itu pacar kamu. Kamu ngakunya sobatan …"

"Cukup !" Bentakku. "Sekali lagi, silahkan keluar !"

Dia berbalik dengan langkah gontai. Sejak saat itu, dia gak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Bahkan menghindar bila kebetulan berpapasan denganku disekolah.

 _End of Flashback_

Rupanya hari ini adalah hari pembalasanku untuknya. Biar dia tahu, aku masih bisa gaet cewek setelah putus dari Sakura.

"Kamu manis deh !" Rayuku pada Dara untuk memanas-manasi Neji. Semoga saja Dara mau terima rayuanku.

"Ah, massaaaa … ?" Dara tersipu malu.

 _Yess !_ Teriakku dalam hati. Kulirik Neji dibelakangku, semakin risau. Nah tau kan, gimana rasanya sakit hati ? Ini gak seberapa _bro._ Ini baru taksiran kamu yang kurayu didepan matamu. Dulu, jelas-jelas pacarku yang kamu ambil.

"Loh, Sasuke nii, kok gugup gitu ?"

"Ah enggak. Kata siapa aku gugup, hehe" Belaku santai sambil memberanikan diri meraih jari-jarinya untuk kugenggam.

Dara tenang-tenang saja. Mimpikah ini, Tuhan ? Cepat aku berbalik dan mengedipkan sebelah mataku kearah Neji yang mukanya semakin memerah. Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Aku mecoba mengingat-ingat perjalanan tidurku semalam. Mimpi apa aku semalam, hingga dapat keberuntungan dua kali lipat seperti ini ? Nyatakan cinta sekaligus balas dendam ! Terima kasih Tuhan. Puji syukurku dalam hati.

Gimana gak puji syukur, putus dengan Sakura telah membuatku beku sekaligus hilang kepedean untuk mendekati cewek. Tapi hari ini, di dalam bus Kaminarimon, mawar cinta kembali bersemi dihatiku.

.

.

Dooooorrr .. ! Psssssstt …..!

Aku tersentak. Dara disampingku langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Mataku masih kupejam, mencoba merasakan bagian mana dari tubuhku yang sakit. Karena bukan gak mungkin Neji masuk akademi kepolisian setelah menamatkan sekolah, dan sekarang menembakku habis-habisan karena cemburu.

.

.

Semenit… Dua menit… ! Gak ada yang sakit. Justru kedamaian menyusup perlahan di dadaku begitu kudapatkan Dara masih bersandar di dadaku meminta perlindungan dari suara letusan tadi. _Mulai sekarang ambillah dadaku untuk kau jadikan pelabuhan,_ bisik hatiku. Dan semoga saja Dara mendengarnya, haha.

 _End of Sasuke's POV_

.

.

.

"Yaakk ,turun dulu.. ! Ban mobilnya meletus neeh !" Jawab sang sopir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Baru kali ini gue dibuat sial melulu naik bus. Haaahhh !" Sasori ngamuk lagi.

"Ini bus gak berkah kali yak, banyak dosa nih kondektur ama sopirnya !" Teriak hidan.

"Bang-bang, kenapa gak dicek dulu sih bannya sebelum berangkat ?" Ucap salah satu penumpang.

"Sorii buu, perasaan baru kemaren saya ganti bannya deh ?" Jawab si Pein bingung sendiri.

Tanpa diketahui Pein, uang buat beli ban baru yang dia kasih ke Kakuzu kemaren, diakali-akali oleh sang kondektur. Kakuzu pura-pura beli ban baru, dan uang pun masuk ke kantongnya dia. _Nih uang buat bayar utang lu ke gue kemaren plus bunganya_ , pikir si otak licik Kakuzu.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke's POV_

 _Ooh, jadi itu masalahnya ! Ban bus meletus,_ pikirku. Ah, cinta betul-betul membuatku mengkhayal tingkat tinggi sehingga tidak bisa berpikiran jernih terhadap sekelilingku. Aku sibuk sendiri. Sibuk menguasai perasaan hati yang bahagia.

Emosiku pada Neji sekarang kumat lagi, ketika dia menarikku paksa keluar dari bus Kaminarimon, berusaha menjauhkanku dari Dara yang juga akan keluar dari bus.

"Ngapain sih ?!" Sentakku sambil menepis tangannya setelah kami berhasil keluar dari bus

"Gimanapun, kamu masih tetap sahabatku, Sas. Oh iya, sekarang kamu udah kelas tiga kan ? Aku sih kuliah di swasta" Tuturnya ramah.

"Itu pengakuanmu. Aku gak pernah lagi anggap kamu sahabatku !" Aku tetap keukeh.

"Oke ! Sekarang kamu dengar…" Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan Dara yang menjauh dari kami.

"Dengar apa ?!" Bentakku.

Mataku melotot. Kudapati sinar tajam dari tatapannya. Nggak ada takut sedikitpun. Aku bisa saja kalap dan melayangkan tinju kepadanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kamu harus tau …"

"Bahwa kamu nggak bisa bahagiain Sakura dan sekarang mau balikin ke aku ?!"

"Nggak sama sekali. Aku dan Sakura bahagia"

Kurasakan cemburu menyelinap diantara emosi yang susah payah kuredakan. Tapi, dia malah tersenyum santai dan malah terkesan menertawaiku.

"Aku cuma ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Tuuh.. "

Kuikuti arah matanya. Aku kaget bukan main melihat pemandangan didepanku.

"Heh, lu kemana aja Dei, baru nongol.. ?!" Tanya Sasori.

"Tadi Tobi lihat Deidara senpai sedang indehoi dengan cowok rambut pantat ayam, Sasori senpai ."

"Lumayan dapet kecengan baru, ganteng, putih, sekseh, dan yang pasti masih muda lagih, hm." Ujar Deidara dengan mata lope-lope. "Daripada danna, udah tuir, hm."

"Apa lu bilang ?! Gini-gini juga lu nempel mulu ama gue. Tapi syukurlah udah ada pengganti gue, seenggaknya mata gue kagak empet ngeliat lu ngelendotin gue mulu." Maki Sasori.

"Halaah, pantesan. Hormon lelakinya ilang dia kalo ngeliat yang bening-bening" Hidan menimpali.

"Bisa-bisanya tuh cowok sial ketipu ama penampilan elu dei, pake dukun mana luu ?"

.

.

Mata dan mulutku membulat laksana telor mata sapi ketika apa yang kuketahui barusan. Langsung saja, aku menjauh dari sekumpulan manusia berpenampilan abstrak tersebut, agar tidak terlihat oleh si dara gadungan itu.

Ketika penumpang mulai menaiki bus Kaminarimon yang bannya sudah selesai diperbaiki, aku menatap Neji ragu bercampur malu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu bus lain yang menuju Konohagakure.

Aku tiba-tiba teringat pada kakek Madara yang tidak setuju aku kuliah di kedokteran, apalagi spesialis bedah plastik. Mungkin kakek benar, karena untuk membedakan cewek tulen dan cewek blasteran laki-laki, aku gak bisa.

"Iiiih, kena tipuuuuu.. ! KZLLL… !"

The End

###*****###

Omake

Didalam bus yang sudah kembali jalan, si dara gadungan celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Sasuke nii kok gak keliatan ya ?" Deidara was-was.

"Kedok lu ketauan kali kalo lu mehong." Sasori yang paling demen ngeliat Deidara sengsara.

"Sasuke niii… ! Jangan tinggalkan akuuuu, hm !"

"Luu berisiiik ! Gue kenain ongkos tambahan lagi lu pada !" Taukan siapa yang ngomong..

.

.

.

"Huachiiiim.. ! Hmm.. Mungkin aku alergi udara dingin." Sasuke menghibur diri.

End of The End

Ahahaha, maafkan saya karena Itachi gak nongol sama sekali. Semoga ceritanya menghibur.. :) . Please review this story. Thank you


End file.
